Starfleet Jedi
by NightWatcher666
Summary: Young Jedi Knight Ardana Kreen flees from order 66, but a mishap sends her to a new galaxy. With her ship damaged beyond all repair she finds a purpose in her new surroundings... She joins Starfleet.
1. Escape the Order

**A/N: Star Trek belongs to CBS and Star Wars is property of Lucasfilm and 20****th**** Century Fox. I claim no ownership... I am merely playing in the worlds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Starfleet Jedi<strong>

**By: NightWatcher666**

**Chapter 1**

**Escape the Order**

* * *

><p>(19 BBY)<p>

"Execute Order 66," with those words the life of Ardana Kreen became a living nightmare. Of course she had taken Master Yoda's command to heart and attempted to go into hiding, but after two months she had yet to find a sustainable hiding place in this new empire. Luckily she had managed to secure enough supplies on Nar Shadda to last her for a few weeks on her small ship. It had cost her almost everything she had, but thanks to a young smuggler who went by Solo she was able to get her provisions without being seen by any troopers. He was dropping off the last crate to her ship that had been hidden in the slums when his personal comm beeped.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently, "I'm working."

She heard chatter from a language she hadn't learned yet followed by his response, "I'm glad you think it's funny, but if I'm going to pay off that debt I need to take any paying gig I can." More chatter came through the commlink causing his expression to darken. "Hey Toots," he called, "I just got word of a Star Destroyer coming into orbit. I think it's time you left."

"Right," she said as she picked up the crate.

"Damn shame too," Solo said, "I was gunna take you to dinner. You're about the prettiest Twi'lek I've seen that wasn't attached to a chain."

"I'm a Jedi," she responded, "I don't do relationships."

She placed the crate in the cargo hold and made her way to the small one man cockpit, "Rate, prepare to get us out of here.

The astro droid hooted and whistled as the console and engines flared to life. After flipping a few switches the cargo door closed and the ship began to lift off the small platform beneath it. She held her breath as the ship flew through the upper atmosphere before emerging into space.

"Rate begin hyperspace calculations for Tatooine", she said, "I want to make this jump before we're spotted."

As the droid began the calculations her comm system jumped to life, "_Unidentified vessel, this is the Imperial cruiser Vengeance. Power down your engines and prepare to be boarded for inspection._"

"Like hell I will," she muttered as she hit the accelerator.

"_Unidentified vessel, your failure to cooperate has authorized me to use force. Power down or you will be fired upon._"

"Hurry up with those calculations!" she shouted as green laser bolts began to flash around her. With a whistle the calculations appeared on a screen next to the steering column. Quickly Ardana imputed the code and released a breath as the stars began to streak around her. Suddenly the ship lurched and a shower of sparks flew out from her nav console.

"What was that?" she asked aloud as she fought to get her ship under control. The droid displayed a damaged section of the ship that had been hit by a laser, "Great," she said, "I'm dropping out of hyperspace. We can't fly blind."

She pulled back on the throttle, but nothing happened. The ship continued to sail through hyperspace. "Rate!" she cried out, "Shut down the engines!." The droid tried to comply, but the entire computer system had gone down.

Ardana lept from her seat and ran back to the manual control hatch that was part of her hyperdrive. She opened the panel and gave a sigh. Everything was fused. She couldn't even budge the manual shutdown lever with the aid of the Force. "Well I wanted to get away from the empire," she said to herself as she sat back in her chair, "Looks like I going to get quite a ways away."

In it's alcove R8-S3 tried valiantly to get the ship under control, but couldn't access anything. However from the various gauges around the craft it was clear that whatever power that the ship had was draining quickly with the exception of the engine itself which would continue to run as long as it had fuel. The bigger concerns were of course oxygen and shielding needed to keep the ships singular living occupant living. The droid beeped and whistled out a warning before tying its own power cells into the life support system. Ardana watched the gauges and realized that even with the added power of the droid, the ships system would begin failing before long and without the computer it would be sooner rather than later. Kneeling down next to where the droid had jacked itself into the ships system and began to concentrate on limiting her bodily functions.

* * *

><p>(2352)<p>

_Captain's log Stardate 40359.4. We have delivered the requested provisions to Betazed, and after seven straight years active are now setting course for Starbase 119 for our long overdue refit. I can't speak for the rest of the crew, but I am looking forward to the next six weeks R&R._

Captain Richard Addams stared at his reflection in the mirror. He grimaces at the touch of gray appearing in his sideburns before reaching for a coloring stick. "Mother was right," he grumbled to himself, "Starfleet is turning me gray quicker that kids ever could." He started applying the hair coloring as the ship lurched causing him to draw a brown streak across part of face. With a roll of his eyes he hit the commbadge that sat by his sink, "Addams to bridge. What the hell was that?"

"_Sir_," came the response, "_I think you had better get up here._"

Three minutes later Cpt. Addams stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge of his Miranda class ship. "Report", he barked, "And if you called me up here because the power coupling fell out of the injector assembly again, you're going to be scrubbing the deuterium tanks until we get to the starbase."

"No sir", Commander Williams replied, "We were hit by a concussion wave that originated from subspace."

"Run a full sensor sweep," Addams said, "See if you can locate the cause."

"I have something," the science officer said from her station, "It appears to be a metallic object right at the location where the wave entered normal space. Distance .5 lightyears."

Addams looked at the display, "Helm set course. Let's see what's out there."

Several minutes later the ship approached the coordinates in the subspace disturbance.

"Sir", the science officer spoke up, "It's a ship... or rather was. It's heavily damaged, and most of the hull has been crushed and twisted, probably from the disturbance. That's odd... the hull is primarily titanium, but I'm detecting several other alloys that I'm not familiar with."

"Any life signs?" Addams asked as the stared at the small wreck on the viewscreen.

"One", the science officer stated, "Humanoid, very faint."

"Transporter room", Addams said into his commbadge, "Lock on to the person in that ship and beam directly to sickbay."

"_I can't sir_," came the reply, "_There's some sort of interference blocking the signal_."

"Can we tow it into the shuttlebay?" Addams asked Cmdr. Williams.

"It'll fit, but barely", Williams responded.

"That settles it", Addams said, "Lock on a tractor beam and tow it aboard. I want an engineering, medical, and security team to shuttlebay immediately."

"On it," Williams said as he headed towards the turbolift.

* * *

><p>Commander Daniel William met the Andorian chief engineer Tren in the shuttlebay just as the hulk was lowered onto the deck.<p>

"Hard to believe anyone's alive in there," Tren said as he walked over and started looking for a hatch, "Any idea where it came from?"

"Subspace", Williams replied.

Tren ran his tricorder up and down as he surveyed the wreck, "All hatches are twisted shut," he said, "And the cockpit has been demolished. I'll need a plasma cutter. We're going to have to go in through the hull."

After about twenty minutes Tren cut through the last layer of the ship's hull. Williams and Tren looked down into the craft to see a young woman with green skin wearing a simply brown robe and two tails extruding from her head. She slowly opened her eyes and lightly muttered, "Ootay," before falling unconscious.

"Medical team," Williams said, "Get her to sickbay now."

* * *

><p>Ardana shifted as consciousness slowly began to return to her. It took everything she had to keep the force barrier from collapsing and killing her as the ship reentered normal space. The last thing she remembered was seeing a human and a strange blue alien the looked a bit like a chiss before falling unconscious. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she was in some sort of medical bay, but it was one like she had never seen before. She tried to sit up but a woman with pointed ears walked up to the foot of her bed.<p>

"That would be illogical", she said in slightly accented basic, "You are exhausted and malnourished. It would be best to conserve your strength."

"Ootay," Ardana said slowly.

"I do not understand," the woman said, "The universal translator must not be functioning."

"What place is this?" Ardana asked in basic.

"You speak english," she said, "That will certainly make communication less difficult. You are on the Federation starship Stratford."

Ardana bolted straight up, "Federation! They'll hand me over to the empire. I'll give you everything I have if you don't tell the Viceroy about me."

The woman looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I do not understand. Starfleet does not have Viceroy's."

"You're not from the Trade Federation?" Ardana asked slightly confused.

"This ship is from the United Federation of Planets," the woman said, "I'm Dr. T'lara, ships physician. I will call the captain down, I'm sure he will be more than happy to answer your questions. In the interim, I recommend rest."

About an hour later a human walked into the medical bay wearing a red military style uniform. He appeared to be middle aged with some gray appearing in his thinning hair. He smile broadly as he walked up and extended his hand, "I'm Captain Addams. Welcome aboard my ship."

She took his hand and he shook it firmly, "Ardana Kreen," she said, "Jedi Knight."

"I apologize if I seem rude, but I've never encountered your species before," he said.

"I'm a Twi'lik," she responded.

"Well tell you what," he said in a diplomatic tone, "I would love to pick your brain about where you're from and how you got here, but I just got off duty and I'm famished. Would you care to join me in the Officer's mess for a meal?"

Ardana reached out with the Force and touched his mind. She was able to feel that his motivations were purely out of curiosity and professional courtesy. "I would be honored," she said as she stood up from the bed and followed the captain through the doors.

As they walked through the corridor she noticed several others wearing a similar uniform to the captain. While most were human she did occasionally see an alien that she did not recognize. "This seems to be a comfortable vessel. Are you sure it's military?"

The captain let out a chuckle, "This old bird isn't as nice as some of the larger vessels, but she's comfortable. Yes it's military, but we Starfleet folk like to think of ourselves as explorers and peacekeepers."

"I was a peacekeeper too", Ardana said distantly, "Until the empire rose up and started exterminating my order."

"I'm sorry to here that," the captain said, "But we'll do everything we can to make sure you stay safe."

"I appreciate that," Ardana said, "It's been a while since I've been around friendly humans."

Addams stopped in his tracks, "You're familiar with humans?"

Ardana nodded, "They are most of the populous in the Republic... well Empire now."

"Let me guess," the captain said, "One politician engineered his way to power, and at a critical moment seized control?"

Ardana simply nodded.

"It's a tail as old as democracy itself," he said, "History shows us though that those kinds of empires usually fall when their leader does. It may take a while, but freedom usually wins out."

"That's very kind of you to say," Ardana responded, "But until that happens I'm a wanted fugitive across the galaxy simply because I'm a Jedi."

"What are the Jedi?" Addams asked as they entered a turbolift, "Deck 3."

"We were the peacekeepers of the Galactic Republic," she answered, "We defended those who needed defending as well as mediated disputes between various states."

"Sounds like your Republic was a lot like our Federation, but we're far from being galactic."

"Maybe after our meal you could show me where I am," Ardana said, "Maybe once my ship is repaired I can find somewhere to settle down."

"I'm afraid that's going to be difficult," Addams said, "My engineer tells me that the ship is a total loss. He's making an attempt to repair the robot you brought with you, but it's power supply doesn't seem to be compatible with anything we have."

"I see," Ardana said, "Then what will be done with me and my droid if he can be repaired?"

"It's completely up to you", Addams said, "We're on route to a starbase for some repairs and upgrades, and from there you can go anywhere you like."

The turbolift doors opened and he motioned for her to step out into the corridor , "We'll figure it out later," he said, "For now... I'm hungry and in the mood for much more pleasant conversation. Tell me more about your Jedi Order."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I've had the character of Ardana running through my head for months, and the plot bunnies demanded I start writing. Please read and review.**


	2. Finding a Place

**Starfleet Jedi**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding a Place**

* * *

><p>Three days later Ardana stood looking out the window of the Stratford's rec center at the starbase looming into view. She noticed several areas of scaffolding that she could only assume were dry docks floating around a large central structure. She had seen shipyards and space stations before, but the construction of this one looked so alien. She felt someone approaching her even before she saw his reflection in the window.<p>

"You bring bad news," she said without turning to face her visitor.

"I'm afraid I do," Captain Addams said, "I know that you declined a medical exam, but Starfleet will not let us dock until we can provide them with evidence that you don't pose any biological danger to the station."

"I see," Ardana said, "Then I suppose that I have no choice but to comply."

"I did argue on your behalf," he said, "But regulations stand."

"I understand," she said as the captain shifted slightly, "There's more."

Addams nodded, "Since Starfleet considers you a civilian you will also not be allowed to carry your weapon while on the base," he said with resistance in his voice as he held out his hand."

With a sigh Ardana took her lightsaber off the clip and handed it to the captain, "Please be careful with it. If someone who is not properly trained activates it, it will be dangerous at best."

"I'll keep that in mind," Addams said as he put an arm around her shoulder, "I know you've been trough a lot, but you're strong, and once Starfleet realizes that you're not dangerous you'll be free to live your life as you see fit.

"Thank you," Ardana said, "Your words come from the heart, and your desire to help is appreciated."

Capt. Addams smiled a bit as he began to lead her away from the window, "Let's get you to sickbay. The sooner we do this the sooner it will be over."

* * *

><p>Ardana sat on the biobed as Dr. T'lara finished her scan. True to the captain's word it was nowhere near as invasive as she thought it would be.<p>

"Curious," T'lara said, "You have one of the most interesting brain scans I've ever seen."

"Thanks... I think," Ardana said with a hint of confusion in her voice, "Is that all?"

"Not quite," T'lara said, "From what I understand you have some telekinetic abilities?"

Ardana nodded, "I am a force user, one of the few that can channel the Force." She reached her hand out and a hypospray flew across the room landing in her outstretched palm.

"Fascinating," T'lara said, "I am finished. You may go." She then turned on her heel and walked into her office leaving Ardana alone in the room.

"Quite the warm one," Ardana said under her breath.

"I do have excellent hearing," T'lara said from her office.

"My apologies," Ardana said with a voice full of embarrassment as she hurried out the door.

A few minutes later Captain Addams came into sickbay, "Where's Ardana?" he asked.

"She left several minutes ago," T'lara said without looking up from her screen.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked with a smile hoping to get the cold Vulcan to engage in a conversation.

T'lara turned her monitor showing the scan," The tails on her head contain neural tissue," She said stoically, "They act as part of the brain. Other than that she is fairly standard for a humanoid."

"Thank you Doctor," Addams said, "Please transmit your findings to the starbase so we can dock."

* * *

><p>Ardana sat in her quarters when the chime went off, "Come in," she said as the doors slid obediently open allowing the ship's captain entry.<p>

"I just wanted to tell you that we'll be docking in about 10 minutes," he said.

"Thank you," Ardana said with a broken voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Addams asked as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"It's a lot to take in," Ardana replied, "I'm stuck in an unknown part of space far beyond anything that I've ever known, and at present there is no way back to my home... Not that I had much of a home anymore."

"It must be hard," Addams said sympathetically, "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing unless you can give me a purpose," Ardana said before sinking back a little, "I'm sorry. You've been to gracious of a host to start making demands like that."

Addams chuckled a bit, "Your life has just been turned upside down in a way you couldn't imagine. I'm a young captain and only got command because the last captain retired, but I'll see what I can do to help. In the mean time chin up, you're going to be alright."

"I believe so," Ardana responded, "But I wouldn't say I couldn't imagine this."

Addams adjusted himself on the couch, "Care to elaborate?"

Ardana nodded, "On the morning I gained my knighthood I was preparing for the ceremony. I looked into my mirror and instead of my reflection I saw myself standing in an upright pose and wearing a strange uniform with an insignia very similar to the one on your chest."

"And did you tell anyone about it?" Addams asked.

Again Ardana nodded, "I told Master Yoda."

"And what did he say?"

Ardana did her best to make her voice sound high pitched and raspy, "Impossible to see clearly the future is. Live it as it comes you must."

They chuckled for a moment at her impersonation before Addams stood up, "I had better get up to the bridge," He said, "I'll take you to meet the station commander once we've secured the ship."

"Very well," Ardana said.

* * *

><p>The turbolift doors opened and Addams stepped out onto the bridge, "Status," he said briskly.<p>

"All stations secure," Williams said, "We're ready to dock."

"Excellent. Contact the station, let them know all is ready," he ordered as he sat down in his chair.

Moments later a blue light engulfed the ship as it was pulled into an interior docking bay. The deck plates shuttered a bit as the tractor beam released and the mooring clamps attached themselves to the hull.

"We are successfully docked," Williams said, "We have been cleared to report to the station."

"Excellent," Addams said, "Let the refit commence."

He got out of his chair and made his way casually to the turbolift.

* * *

><p>About an hour after docking Ardana stood next to Addams in Captain Reynolds office. He was much older than Captain Addams, and had an air about him of a true military veteran. He was going over the reports of her rescue and looking at her with a suspicious eye.<p>

"So Miss Kreen," he said sternly, "According to these reports you say that you're from another galaxy."

Ardana nodded, "Best that I can tell. I don't recognize any of the starcharts, and there is no Starfleet where I'm from."

"So the report says," Reynolds added, "What about the ship and the robot?"

"The ship is a total loss," Addams said, "And her droid's circuits are fused as well as the memory seems to be corrupted. Miss Kreen has authorized the unit to be transferred to the Daystrom institute for possible repair and study."

"I see," Reynolds said as he pulled out a case and opened it, "I am told that this weapon belongs to you." Ardana nodded as she saw her lightsaber lying in the box. "It's an ingenious design," Reynolds said, "Very similar to a phaser but using a magnetic containment field to fix it into a sword type weapon."

Again Ardana nodded, "Yes sir, it's the standard weapon for my order."

"Right," Reynolds said as he took it out of the box and slid it across his desk to her, "Normally we confiscate weapons, but Captain Addams has informed me that your Jedi Order requires all of you to build your own, therefore nothing would stop you from building another one since it's made out of fairly simple materials. So with that in mind I will return it to you if I have your word that you will not cause trouble."

Ardana took the saber and clipped it onto her belt, "It is not the Jedi way to stir up trouble. I was trained as a diplomat and protector of the peace."

"Glad to hear it," Reynolds said as he pulled out a few pads, "I have some paperwork for you. Most of it is just to get your identity in the system as well as an application for Federation citizenship since we have no way to get you back where you came from. I've also included the standard Federation laws to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Thank you," Ardana said as she looked uneasily at the small stack of datapads in front of her.

"Now tell me," Reynolds said, "Do you have any idea what you will do with your life now that you're here?"

"Actually," Addams spoke up, "I have an idea."

* * *

><p>(Two months later)<p>

Ardana stood uncomfortably next to Captain Addams on Earth wearing her new cadet uniform. It was mostly red with tan shoulder and a black belt and boots. Addams smiled a bit remembering his frist day at the academy.

"Hey," he said nudging her with his elbow, "You'll do fine, just make sure you study the technical aspects and history. You already have diplomatic and combat training so that should be a breeze."

Ardana swallowed the lump in her throat, "It's just a bit awkward to be a student again," She said as she stroked the lightsaber hilt hanging from her belt."

"Just remember that once you've gotten your dorm you will have to abide by the rules for having a weapon," Addams said as they walked up the stairs, "And I don't have to tell you not to let people mess with it."

She looked at him and raised the eyebrow that she had tattooed on when she was a child, "Hardly," she said as they made their way to the main entrance. She felt slightly embarrassed as she noticed several of the other cadets staring at her. She knew it was only because they had never seen a member of her race, but if was still awkward to get so much attention.

Two hours later Addams departed and she began to get settled into her dorm when a sandy haired human girl entered the room and dropped a duffel bag on the bed.

"Hi I'm Melody," she said as she extended her hand.

"Ardana," she answered as she took her new roommates hand and shook it.

"Not to be rude," Melody said, "But I've never met anyone of your race. Are your people new to the Federation."

Ardana gave a shy smile, "No, I'm the only one. I'm a Twi'lek."

"I've never heard of them," Melody answered.

"It doesn't surprise me," Ardana said as she pushed a lek behind her shoulder and sat on the bed.

Melody's eyes widened as she saw the silver cylinder , "Ooh what's that?" she asked.

"Aren't you a curious one?" Ardana asked with a smirk.

"That's why I joined Starfleet," came the response, "I want to learn everything I can about everything."

Ardana nodded in understanding as she unclipped it from her belt and turned it on, "Don't touch it," Ardana warned as a blue beam emanated from the cylinder and stopped at about 32 inches, "It will cut through just about anything... people included."

"Wow," Melody said as Ardana turned the beam off, "I've never seen a weapon like that before. Is it from your homeworld?"

"Something like that,"Ardana said as she clipped it back on her belt and laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Classes started tomorrow and she had to be rested in order to start her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ardana has been running around in my head lately and I've been working out what will go into her story and what doesn't. I plan some surprises, some pleasant and some not so much... keep reading and as always I do so love reviews.**


	3. Next Step

**Starfleet Jedi**

**Chapter 3**

**Next Step**

* * *

><p>(4 years later)<p>

Ardana threw herself behind a crate as disruptor pulses flew sizzling by her head narrowly missing her lekku as she dove for cover. "Dammit," she said as she tapped her commbadge, "Kreen to Jacobs, we're pinned down by Klingons near junction alpha. Request reinforcements."

A few moments later a static filled reply came, "_Unavailable. They're trying to get into the command center._"

"Damn," she muttered as she leaned out and fired her phaser hitting the bulkhead that the nearest Klingon was hiding behind.

"Ardana!" came Melody's voice as she rounded a corner only to be hit square in the chest by enemy fire sending her flying backwards into the wall. Ardana looked at her limp body and felt a surge of anger build up inside her. Quickly she pushed back the negative emotion and slipped her phaser into its holster, "I've had enough of this crap," She muttered as she pulled her lightsaber off her belt and ignited the blade. She rolled out of her cover spot using her saber to deflect the disruptor pulses and with the aid of the Force yanked a crate from behind the enemy sandwiching him against the bulkhead.

"Move out!" she yelled at the survivors of her squad, "We're done hiding!"

Three more Klingons stepped around the corner wielding bat'leths causing her to smile slightly, "So this is how we're going to play," she said as she extended her arm and one on the intruders went sailing into the wall as she jumped and preformed a midair flip bringing the saber down and cutting the second Klingon's bat'lteth in two. He swung the ends of the broken weapon around wildly and Ardana ducked to avoid them just as a phaser bolt came out of nowhere striking him in the chest. She turned to nod back to her team and felt a sharp sting erupt through her. In turning to congratulate her team she had forgotten that there was a third Klingon in the fight and he had just stabbed her through the back with his weapon.

Phaser bolts rang through the air just as 20 more surrounded them as Ardana fell to her knees. As she hit the ground she heard the sound of disruptors as the rest of her team dropped too. The Klingons had won.

"Computer, end program," Came the irritated voice of Commander Jacobs. The world around the cadets fizzled and disappeared leaving them laying on the floor of a room with a yellow and black grid. Gone was the bat'leth sticking out of her back as well has her lightsaber and phaser.

"And just what would you call that Cadet Kreen?" Jacobs asked as she pulled herself up from the floor.

"Trying to break through their line to get to the command deck," she responded as she straightened her uniform.

"No," Jacobs said, "You were just trying to show off with your fancy tricks and light sword. The only reason we created a holographic version is that you were cleared to carry it on duty for your religious reasons. You were supposed to repel the invaders using Starfleet tactics. I hope you do better on your final next week."

"Yes sir," Ardana said with a hint of wounded pride.

"Cadets dismissed," Jacobs said before putting a hand on Ardana's shoulder, "Except you," he said sternly, "My office now."

Quietly Ardana followed through the building until they reached his office door which obediently slid open once the detected his presence, "I'm disappointed Cadet," he said as he sat down behind his large oak desk, "You know that drill, there is no reason you should have failed so drastically."

"I agree sir," she replied while standing at attention.

"At ease," Jacobs said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "Now I know that like all of the other students you're looking forward to graduation, but you need to keep your head in the game. Out there people die if you're distracted."

"Yes sir," she replied knowing that he was right.

"I'm glad we understand each other Cadet. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Ardana sat at one of the outdoor dining areas at the academy staring at the Golden Gate Bridge and rolling a meatball around her plate with her fork and wishing that she had some Gruuvan Shaal to eat.<p>

"Playing the homesick card again?" Melody Watkins asked as she sat down across the table from Ardana with a plate of pizza.

"Stop acting like you know me so well," Ardana said not bothering to look up from her plate.

"I've shared a room with you for 4 years remember?" Melody asked with an innocent smile.

"I was thinking about the simulation. We shouldn't have lost even at the higher difficulty," Ardana stated as she dropped her fork onto the plate.

"We had an off day," Melody replied with a mouth full of food, "It happens."

"We can't afford to have an off day, "Ardana replied, "People die if we're distracted."

Melody rolled her eyes as she put her slice of pizza back down on the plate, "You need to cut yourself some slack," she said, "You've gone from knowing almost nothing about anything relevant here to carrying the highest average and becoming squad leader. You're a shoe in for the command track and you damn well know it."

"I'm not here for prestige," She replied, "I'm not looking for glory."

"And that's why you're great at what you do. You do what you do simply because it needs to be done, and with no thoughts of who will pat you on the back for it," Melody said, "Don't let Jacobs get to you. He knows you're in for an exciting career while he flies a console."

Ardana sighed as she picked up her plate, "I'll catch you later."

She dropped her plate in the replicator and hit the recycle command before disappearing from Melody's view.

* * *

><p>Captain Addams sat in his quarters going over status reports and scans of the white dwarf that his ship was studying when his comm beeped. Turning at his desk he tapped a button on the monitor revealing Commander Jacobs in his office at the academy.<p>

"What did she do Rob?" he asked the commander.

"She failed a combat drill, but that's not why I'm calling Captain," Jacobs stated, "I was wondering if you were planning to come to the graduation ceremony."

"She hasn't asked me to," Addams responded.

"You know she wouldn't," Jacobs said, "There's something about that girl and her inability get close to people."

"Had you read her file a little better you would know it's because she was raised in an environment where personal relationships were frowned upon," Addams said before smiling, "I cleared the leave 6 months ago. My shuttle leaves tomorrow for Earth."

* * *

><p>Ardana sat in the command chair of the simulated U.S.S. Horizon which was paroling a nebula for study.<p>

"Captain," The comm officer said, "I'm picking up a distress call... audio only"

"On speakers," she said as she leaned forward in her chair.

"_This is the Kobayashi Maru. We have struck a mine and have lost all power. Engines are down and life support is failing. Request assistance._"

"Location," she ordered as the conn officer punched the controls.

".5 lightyears cooridinates 9658 mark 7", was the response.

"In the neutral Zone," Ardana muttered, "Set intercept course. Yellow Alert. I want those shields ready at a moments notice"

She let her mind reach out for a moment, but ceased when she remembered that she wouldn't be able to feel the holographic enemies.

"Captain, I'm detecting three ships decloaking. They're Romulan, "The tactical officer said.

"Get us in range of the ship and extend our shields around it," she said, "Transporter room stand by to transport all crew from the Kobayashi Maru. I want cover fire laid down while we do this."

"Captain with our shields extended that far they won't be very effective against those ships," said the tactical officer.

"Doesn't matter," Ardana said, "We need to try and help those people."

"We're in range, extending shields," he said as his hands flew across the console.

"Transporter room energize," Ardana said as the ship lurched from the first barrage.

"_Transporter room to bridge we have them" _ Sounded the comm system.

"Helm get us out of here!" she shouted as the ship lurched again.

Sparks flew out of the helm console as the helmsman was thrown from his seat dead.

"Impulse engines took a direct hit," the tactical officer said before his console exploded killing him as well.

Ardana jumped to an auxiliary console and moments later the Kovayashi Maru was surrounded but a blue light, and with a few more commands the ship lurched to the side and the tractor beam released and sent the carrier flying into a warbird that was too close to escape causing it to explode. The Horizon jolted violently as the lights on the bridge went out and the air was filled with an acrid smoke. Moments later auxiliary power kicked on and she found the bridge mostly demolished. Refusing to give up she began powering up the warp engines.

"_Engineering to bridge, what the hell are you doing_?" echoed through the comm system.

"On my mark shunt all warp power to the deflector," Ardana

"_Are you nuts? The deflector can't take that kind of power output._"

"Do it, that's an order!" Ardana barked as the ship jolted again.

She looked at the viewscreen as the two remaining warbirds began moving in for the kill, "Now!" she shouted as she activated the deflector causing a massive beam to appear between the ship before erupting into a massive explosion knocking the two romulan ships for a loop and sending the horizon sailing away.

Ardana clung to the edges of the console as the ship shook and sparks erupted from consoles. After about ten seconds she felt the heat of fire as the console next to her erupted sending her flying across the small command center and knocking her out as her head crashed into the railing.

* * *

><p>Pain seared behind her eyes as she forced them open. Last thing she remembered was flying across a holographic bridge. As she sat up she realized that she was in the infirmary and Commander Jacobs was standing in the doorway of her room holding a datapad.<p>

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You pulled a never before seen, yet stupid maneuver," Jacobs said, "The stresses you put that ship under were so violent that the safety protocols couldn't completely protect you earning you a nice concussion."

"So that explains why it feels like a starship landed on my head... in a way it did," She said with a hint of humor in her voice.

Jacobs smiled slightly and dropped the padd next to her on the bed.

"What's this?" she asked as she picked up the padd.

"Strict orders not to discuss with any other cadets your successful resolution to the Kobayashi Maru Scenario," He said proudly.

She sat straight up before grabbing her head to soothe the pounding, "I beat it?"

"Don't stress yourself, your motor skills need time to stabilize. The ship would have been unsalvageable, but you got both your crew and that of the stranded ship out alive," Jacobs stated, "I wouldn't recommend pulling that stunt in the real world though. You could have died had we not gotten you out quickly."

"Well I'm glad not to be dead," she said as she hit the button stating that she understood the orders.

"So what made you try something so monumentally dangerous?" Jacobs asked as he took the padd from her.

"I figured we were dead," Ardana replied, "So it was either die in a fight we couldn't win or die while trying to live. I chose the latter."

"How long was I out?" Ardana asked as she made the mistake of trying to stand.

"Nearly three days Cadet," came a voice she recognized as Captain Addams stepped through the door.

"CAPTAIN!" she gasped in shock to see her mentor standing there, "I had no idea you were coming."

"That was the idea," he said with a smile, "And when I got word that you had been injured doing the impossible I left a little early."

"It's good to see your sir," she said as her eyes rolled back and she fell back on the bed unconscious.

"I told her not to stress herself," Jacobs said, "Always trying to push herself farther."

"That's what will make her a great officer," Addams said.

"No," Jacobs corrected, "It's what will get her killed one day."

* * *

><p><em>Ardana opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a swamp. The air was foul and thick as she waded through the mucky water. As she approached what appeared to be solid ground she noticed a small framed alien looking at her, but could not make out any details through the fog.<em>

"_Who are you?" She asked, "And why have you taken me from the infirmary?"_

"_So settled have you become that you do hear the call of the Force?" the alien asked as it stepped through the veil of the fog._

"_Master Yoda," she said as she quickly bowed to him, "I never expected to see you again."_

"_Mmm far away you are," he said, "But not too far to escape the Force. See you... feel you I can."_

"_I'm in a distant galaxy," Ardana said in disbelief._

"_Too small you think," Yoda responded, "Distance matters not. Touch all the Force does."_

"_So what do I do?" she asked, "I've been without guidance for so long, "Without anything familiar."_

"_But alive you are, safe, far from the reach of the Emperor."_

"_And alone," she added._

"_Never," Yoda corrected, "Guidance you have," he reached out and touched the insignia on her chest, "And purpose you found."_

"_Starfleet," she said as Yoda nodded._

"_Fight for good you will," he said, "Starfleet or the Order... makes no difference. Fight for good you will."_

"_I understand," she said, "One day I will return."_

"_Perhaps," Yoda said, "In mean time, training for you I have. New meditation technique will let you commune with me."_

_She felt dizzy as her mind was assaulted with images before the world faded to black._

* * *

><p>Ardana shot straight up in bed breathing hard and in a cold sweat. She had dreamt of home several times, but never to this degree of realism. She could still smell the swamp in her nostrils as she made her way out of bed.<p>

"Oh good you're up and about," said a nurse who had come to check on the disturbance. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Ardana replied. Her head no longer hurt and she felt more at peace than she had since waking up and realizing she had escaped her persecution. She sat down on her bed and thought about the vision she had. After a few moments she realized that it could only have been Master Yoda communicating with her. She tried to focus, but everything was too fresh in her mind to calm it's racing.

* * *

><p>She winced as the sun hit her face for the first time in days as she left the infirmary. Once the doctor cleared her to go she couldn't wait to get out of that sterile room. As she walked across the campus she stopped on a small bridge to look at the gardens.<p>

"Beautiful aren't they?", an older man asked her as he leaned against the railing.

"They're incredible," Ardana replied, "So serene."

"So what's on your mind kiddo?" he asked, "Cadets are usually too busy to stop and smell the roses."

"You know... the usual," she answered.

He look her over grimly, "Now don't josh me kiddo. I know better."

She smiled slightly, "A message from home I guess you could say."

"Now that's an achievement from what I understand," he relied.

"How would you know?" she asked, "I've never talked to you before."

"The roses told me," he answered.

Ardana reached out with her mind and what she felt amazed her, "You know the Force?"

"Never heard of it," he said, "I just observe. It lets me see what others might miss."

"You have a gift," she said, "And you are very wise."

"I'm just an old groundskeeper," he said as he reached out, plucked a rose and handed it to her, "A pretty flower for a pretty girl."

She took the flower from him and inhaled taking in the sweet smell before noticing him walking away. As she watched him she thought back to her vision, "_Guidance you have_," rang through her mind. Oddly this encounter helped bring things into focus.

* * *

><p>(2 weeks later)<p>

Ardana stood in front of the mirror in her dorm room staring. She was thinking about the last for years as she fastened the shoulder strap on her new uniform. It was a red jacket over a gray t-shirt with a black belt that used the Starfleet insignia as a buckle. The only thing missing was the rank pin, but that would be remedied when her graduation from the academy was official.

Addams was waiting outside her dorm as she walked out the door, Melody in tow. "Well don't the both of you look nice."

"Thank you Captain," Melody said as she stood stiff as a board at attention.

"At ease," he chuckled out, "I'm just here to say good luck. I'll see you after the ceremony."

Not long after she stood on stage in a massive auditorium with all of the other cadets in her class. As they called each cadet's name they got their rank pin put on their shoulder strap before leaving the stage.

"Cadet Ardana Kreen," came Cmdr Jacobs booming voice over the PA system. "Cadet Kreen started here behind most of her peers, but through hard work and dedication rose to the position of Squad Leader for her assigned group. Cadet you are hear-by granted the rank of Ensign with all the rights and privileges there to," he said quietly as he attached the pin to her shoulder strap. Once he finished she left to stand offstage with the rest of her class while the graduation was completed.

After the last cadet had been promoted Jacobs too his spot at the podium, "You've all worked very hard to get here. I'm proud to declare you all Starfleet officers."

* * *

><p>(3 days later)<p>

Ardana and Melody were finishing packing up their dorm room, "I had no idea anyone could accumulate so many things," the young Twi'lek said as she went through her belongings.

"Well let's see," said Melody, "When I met you, you owned a cloak and your lightsaber, and that was about it. It's natural you would acquire some possessions."

After a few minutes the door chime rang, "Come in," Melody yelled as she stuffed a teddy bear into her duffel bag."

The doors opened and a first year cadet came in carrying two padds, "Ensigns Kreen and Watkins," he said as he handed over the padds.

"Dismissed," Melody said and the cadet turned on his heel and walked out.

"Let me guess," Ardana said as she took her padd, "Out orders?"

"Yup," Melody said cheerfully, "I got the Hood. Junior Science officer. How about you?"

Ardana looked down at her padd and gasped in shock, "I got the Stratford... Junior Con officer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you're enjoying the story of Ardana so far. I was quite torn on her Kobayashi Maru test. I had actually written two ending and after some of my friends read them I wound up flipping a coin because I thought both were good. I will have the next chapter posted ASAP and as always please read and review.**


	4. Incursion

**Starfleet Jedi**

**Chapter 4**

**Incursion**

* * *

><p>(2363)<p>

Lieutenant Commander Ardana Kreen grimaced as she looked at herself in the mirror. She really didn't like this new uniform style. It was tight and felt like it was trying to crush from all sides. She sighed as she looked at her old jacket that was lying over the back of a chair in her quarters aboard the Stratford. After seven years on the same vessel she had worked her way up the ranks to second officer, and now that Williams was about to get his own command, she was to be named the ships new first officer. She put her communicator on, tugged her uniform in a few places and walked out to begin her shift.

The U.S.S. Betelgeuse entered a remote sector after detecting a subspace concussion wave in the area. It's Saurian captain sat in his chair as a severely damaged object came into view.

"Report," he said.

"Some sort of ship," his science officer said, "heavily damaged."

"Lifesigns?" he asked.

"Approximately 800," came the answer, "Mostly human."

"Open a channel. This is Captain Setalu of the Federation Starship Betelgeuse. Do you require assistance?"

"No reply sir," The communications officer said, "Most system read offline including lifesupport."

"Can we beam aboard?" The captain asked.

"No sir," his ops officer said, "Too much interference."

"Commander Shipton, take a repair team in a shuttle. Stabilize their life support and comm systems. We'll go from there."

* * *

><p>Ardana was sitting the ops console on the Stratford's small bridge with a bored look on her face. They had spent the last several days cataloging the pressures inside a nebula that was close to erupting into a new star, and she was beginning to get a little bored with it. Not that it wasn't fulfilling, but there's only so much gas that a person could scan without needing something else to do.<p>

"Captain," said Ensign Perez from the comm station, "Message from Starfleet."

"Patch it through to my quarters," Addams said as he motioned Williams to follow, "Ardana, the bridge is yours."

She nodded in understanding as she got up from her console and took her place in the captain's chair noticing a smile from Addams as the turbolift door closed. "Well this looks promising," she said to herself as she settled into the captains chair.

Addams and Williams entered the captains quarters and Addams sat down at his desk. He flipped up the screen on his terminal and saw the face of an admiral staring at him.

"Yes Admiral," Addams said.

"We have a situation Captain. The Betelgeuse stopped off to aid a ship, and we haven't heard from them in a week. I'm sending you all relevant data."

Addams whistled as he looked over the missing ships last reported data, "That look familiar to you?" he asked his first officer.

"Yeah," Williams said, "but much larger."

"Addams to bridge," he said is he tapped his "Set course for 976389 mark 7."

"_Aye sir_," came Ardana's reply.

"I think she'll make a fine first officer," Williams said as they walked towards a turbolift."

"Nonsense," Addams retorted, "Like you she'll make a much better captain. She just needs her turn."

* * *

><p>Two days later the Stratford neared the edge of a nebula that was at the Betelgeuse's last known location.<p>

"Nothing on long range sensors," Ardana said as she checked her readings, "But it is possible that they're in the nebula. Our sensors can't penetrate it."

"I am reading elevated radiation consistent with high energy laser weapons," Lt. Jansen replied from his tactical display, "Looks like there was some kind of fight."

"Hmm," Addams muttered thoughtfully from his chair, "Laser based weapons shouldn't have been able to get through there shields unless they were attacked with their shields down. They were on a rescue mission."

"I'm also detecting a degraded energy signature," Jansen said," One I'm not familiar with.

"Confirmed," Ardana spoke up,"I recognize it. It's a hyperdrive signature, and it had to come from something big to leave tracks like this."

"Come on Ardie," Addams said, "You've got to give me more than that."

"I wish I could," Ardana replied grimacing about the captain's chosen nickname for her, "It's to degraded to get any more specific, it does however lead into the nebula."

"Sir," Jansen said, "A ship is coming out."

"On Screen," Addams said as the image changed to that of an Ambassador class ship emerging from the gas cloud.

"It looks like they've been in a fight," Jansen said as he pointed out several blast marks on the hull, "Maybe they fled into the nebula to make repairs.

Ardana shook her head as she felt a smug presence, "Sir something is off," She said."

"Agreed," Addams said, "Shields up," he commanded as the ship lurched hard. The light on the bridge flickered as crewmen were thrown about. "Get those shields up!" Addams shouted as he hung onto his chair for dear life."

"Offline," Jansen said, "The circuits are fused."

"Hull breaches on deck six, seven, and eight!" Ardana shouted over the rest of the noise surrounding her, "Emergency forcefields in place."

"It's gunna take time to bypass these relays," Williams said as he stood over Jansen's shoulder. The ship lurched as they were hit again. The tactical station exploded as Jansen and Williams were thrown backwards both landing on the deck dead. Ardana felt a wave of sadness wash over her, but pressed on with her duties before more of her shipmates found themselves in the same condition, "Rerouting tactical control," she as as acrid smoke began to fill the air.

The red alert klaxons were sounding as the crew was trying to keep the ship stable. "There hailing us," Ardana said.

"On screen," Addams ordered.

The viewscreen came on with an image of a smug man wearing a grey uniform that had several red and blue squares attached to his chest.

"This is Captain Richard Addams of the Federation Starship Stratford," he said in an official tone of voice, "You have illegally seized one federations ship and attacked another."

"Listen to me Captain," the man in the grey uniform said, "This is your only warning. Withdraw or you will be destroyed. We've taken this ship in the name of the Galactic Empire."

Ardana visibly shuttered at the mention of the empire. She stood up and approached the viewscreen. "You don't wish to harm us," she said as she waved her hand.

"We don't wish to harm you," he replied obediently.

"You will stand down and await further instructions," she said again waiving her hand.

"We will stand down and await further instructions," he replied as a red bolt flew out and struck him in the back. As he fell a man in a black cloak stepped up, "A Jedi," he said with a sickening smile," How interesting."

"You have no business on that ship," Ardana said seriously, "I suggest you return to where you came from."

"Oh no," Said the man in the cloak, "I'm taking this ship home so we dissect the technological marvels. Think what we could do with transporter technology."

"We can't allow that," Addams said.

"You don't have a choice captain," he said, "But I will let your ship leave without further damage if you turn over the Jedi."

"I accept," Ardana said without hesitation.

"No you don't," Addams said, "I'm not losing another first officer to these people."

"You have five minutes to make up your mind,"the man said, "Don't test my good will... if your ship even moves I will destroy you." The channel closed and a picture of the Betelgeuse once again filled the screen.

"What the hell are you thinking Ardie?" Addams asked incredulously, "You know as well as I he has no intention of letting us go."

"You are correct," Ardana responded, "But we are no match for that ship in a fight. We need a way onboard."

"And of course you have a plan," Addams said, "Fine let's hear it."

* * *

><p>Jaren Tez sat in the captain's chair on the bridge of the stolen federation ship. His engineer had told him that the Stinger wouldn't be ready to go for a couple weeks at least, so he had to find a way to keep this Federation out of the area until they had completed restoring the Stinger's hyperdrive capability.<p>

"Their time is up," he said, "Contact them."

A moment later the face of the Federation captain and the jedi appeared once again. "Have you considered my generous offer?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"We have," he said, "But how do I know that's you'll keep your word?"

"You don't," he responded, "But if it makes you feel better I can blow you out of the stars now."

"We'll comply," Addams said defeated, "Prepare to receive her."

"Good, but do not power your weapons or the deals off."

"Understood," Addams said as the channel closed.

* * *

><p>Ardana and Addams were walking towards the transporter room as she was placing a couple things in her brown cloak that she had on over her uniform.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Addams asked.

"No," Ardana replied, "But it's the best chance for coming out of this alive."

"There are hundreds of them over there,"Addams said.

"And not one of them know Starfleet tech as well as a starfleet officer," she said with a smirk.

Just outside the transporter room Addams grabbed Ardana by her arm, "I can't let you go over there out of uniform," he said as he held out a solid gold pip, "If a Starfleet commander is going over there they had better represent us properly."

"Thank you sir," she said as he changed out the black pip for the gold one.

Addams cupped her cheek once he was finished, "Come back Ardie," he said before turning and walking back down the corridor leaving her alone at the door.

* * *

><p>"She's coming," the technician at the transporter console stated. There was a glow of light and Ardana Kreen materialized into existence on the Betelgeuse's transporter pad. "Welcome Jedi, I'm Jaren Tez and you're my prisoner."<p>

He reached over and removed her lightsaber and communicator, "You won't be needing these," he said with a smile. Take her to the office. The stormtroopers marched her through the corridor and after a long turbolift ride they stepped out onto the bridge. She felt sickened to see imperial soldiers using technology that was built to ensure peace for destructive reasons, but she kept silent as they led her to the captain's ready room.

"Imagine the odds," Jaren said as he sat behind the desk, "One minute striking down the helmsman for making in improper hyperspace jump, the next stumbling across this magnificent vessel and one of the missing Jedi Knights."

"So you're one of the emperor's fabled hands," Ardana replied coldly.

"Guilty," he said, "Now tell me how you got here and what you're doing in that costume."

"I'm a Starfleet officer," She replied, "And regardless of my jedi status that fact doesn't change."

"So how ling have you been here?" Jaren asked.

"Eleven years," Ardana replied, "And no I will not help you with the ship."

"Not that we need it," Jaren said, "These people make everything so simple to operate a child could do it."

"Then why am I here?" Ardana asked, "If you wanted me dead you would have just destroyed the Stratford and called it job done."

"You my dear jedi are a hostage and a gift," Jaren answered, "Take her to the brig."

* * *

><p>"I hope she knows what she's doing," Lt. Carmichael said from his helm station.<p>

"Me too Mr. Carmichael," Addams said distantly as he stared at the ship on the viewscreen."

* * *

><p>Ardana breathed a sigh of relief as the stormtroopers left the room once she was secured in the brig. She touched her wrist activating the sub-dermal transponder indicitating that she was alone. Confidant that her ship knew that she was ok she pulled a small device out of her cloak. "They may be ruthless, but they sure don't know how to preform a proper search," she mumbled to herself. She touched the device to the forcefield and it instantly shorted out. She quickly stepped through before it reactivated and ducked into a jefferies tube.<p>

* * *

><p>Jaren was sitting on the bridge when he saw a console light up, "What was that?" he asked one of the officers.<p>

"Minor power spike sir," he responded, "We've been getting them a lot due to the damage we caused to the power grid.

"What about the brig?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Power still running," the officer said, still reading one lifesign.

"Jaren to brig," he said tapping his stolen communicator, "Check on the prisoner."

"_Sir the cell is empty. All we found was some sort of device,"_ came the swift reply.

"She created a false biosignature!" he roared when Ardana's face appeared on the viewscreen.

"So simple a simple a child could operate it," she said, "Yet you were only able to keep me in custody for a few minutes."

"I obviously underestimated you," Jaren said, "It will not happen again."

"No it will not," Ardana replied, "Computer I am now acting captain of this vessel in accordance with Starfleet Regulation authorization Kreen 5 2 Alpha Charlie."

"_Command acknowledged_,"the computer responded.

"Computer activate level 1 security lockout," Ardana said with a smile as all the consoles on the bridge shutdown.

"That was a neat trick," Jaren said.

"It's no trick," Ardana said, "The ship recognizes me as its commanding officer and will only function with my command code. You've lost."

"You listen to me Two-brain! Unlock the computer!" Jaren shouted

"I think not," Ardana said as she closed the channel. "Kreen to Stratford," She said as she opened another channel, "I have control... energize."

"They're all back on their own ship, and we've disabled their engines" Addams said his voice garbled from the nebula interference, "All except one. We couldn't get a lock on him."

"Not surprised," she said as the ship lurched, "I'm moving. He activated the manual thrusters from engineering."

She closed the channel, snapped the cover shut on a phaser and inputted her code into the computer, "Site to site transport engineering." The cargo bay dissolved around her and she found herself in engineering. '"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Taking the ship," he replied, "And you won't stop me."

"I already have," she responded, "You're clinging to a lost dream."

"NO!" he shouted as he ignited Ardana's saber and charged at her.

She hit the activation control on her phaser and an orange blade erupted from it which she used to block his strike.

"WHAT?" he shouted in shock, "I know for a fact you didn't have another saber."

"One thing the emperor never told you... Jedi are resourceful," she said as she used the force to push him backwards.

She readied her improvised saber as he ran in for another attack which she blocked easily, "You're force sensitive, but you have no grasp on what to do with it," She said almost as if instruction him, "It's a shame that you waste such potential."

"You are the waste," he seethed, "You and your entire defeated order! You pretended to protect us, defend our security, but then tried to take over. The emperor may be flawed, but at least he's trying to restore order to our galaxy."

"Through the sacrifice of freedom," Ardana said, "And it will all crumble around one once people start standing up to his rule."

"LIES!" Jaren shouted as he ran towards her. Ardana deflected his swing and kicked out sending him stumbling backwards. He took a random swing and the saber struck a section of the warp core. Jaren dropped the saber as his hands went to his eyes blinded by the coolant. As he thrashed he fell over the railing and plummeted to the bottom of the warp core. Ardana summoned her saber to her as she went to and engineering console.

"Kreen to Stratford. The ship is on a buildup to a warp core breach, there's nothing I can do."

"_Stand by for transport," _Addams reply came.

She noticed that the thrusters were still engage so she put the ship on a heading towards the imperial ship before she felt the grip of a transporter beam engulf her. She reappeared on the Stratford as she held her head reeling from the sudden loss of life, "I'm so very sorry," she muttered to herself. Suddenly the ship shook as the shockwave passed.

"Report Commander," Addams said as he entered the room.

"Threat has been neutralized," Ardana replied before leaving the room without another word.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Ardana only emerged from her quarters for her duty shift, and only spoke to someone when need be. Addams was beginning to worry because while always on the quiet side, she had never cut herself off so drastically before. He was going to get to the bottom of this so he had ordered her to his quarters for a briefing. He had just finished putting the plates down when the chime on his quarters went off.<p>

"Right on time," he said with a smile.

"Yes sir," she said politely, "You wanted me for a briefing."

"I want to know what's been bugging you," he said as he motioned for her to sit, "Something happened on that ship and I want to know what."

"Are you sure sir?" she asked, "My report reflected all relevant information."

"Your thoroughness isn't in question Ardie," he said, "You've been distant ever since you came back. I've known you for a long time, and I want to know why."

"First there was Williams," she said, "I know I was about to replace him anyway, but it's different now that I stepped over his corpse to do it."

"That's ridiculous," Addams said as sympathetically as possible, "He died doing his sworn duty. You were next in line. It was a tragedy, but those are the risks you accept when you take the job. He did and so did you."

Ardana felt slightly shamed as she sat there, "You're right," she said.

"It was something on that ship," Addams said.

Ardanna nodded, "When the core was breaching I programmed the course to collide with the imperial vessel. Those people didn't have to die."

"They killed a starfleet crew, and took one of our vessels to aid them in their oppressive empire," Addams said.

"They were people. I could have let them go. They could have repaired the ship and been on their way."

"So why didn't you?" Addams asked.

"I thought about it," she replied honestly, "I also thought that it could be my way home."

"So what happened?"

"If the empire had gotten that ship they would have found out about the technology, and would have sent larger and more powerful ships to collect it. I couldn't let that happen, I swore to protect the federation and that's what I did."

"So you destroyed that ship and those aboard to keep the federation safe," Addams stated.

Ardana nodded, "It was the right thing to do." She got up and walked over to the window, "It was the right thing to do," she said sadly. Addams walked up and stood beside her. In the starlight she saw that even though he was nearing 40 and starting to show signs of age, and with such a long career already under his belt he still looked for the good. He was caring and kind. Without knowing what was happening she sunk into his arms.

He looked down upon her. She had grown up on this ship. From fireball cadet to first officer she had been there since she graduated the academy. Somewhere along the way she went from a young girl who didn't belong to a woman that was beginning to really find out that she needed others more than she was willing to admit. As she leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her as they watched the stars streak by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know time jumps can be annoying, but they are needed to tell Ardana's story properly. Please read and review. **


	5. Intruder

**Starfleet Jedi**

**Chapter 5**

**Intruder**

* * *

><p>Ardana sat up in her quarters shaking and in a cold sweat. For the last several nights she had been having dreams about her being enveloped by a wave of impenetrable darkness. They always ended the same. As soon as she started choking on it she would wake up. "0200," she said with disgust, "I'll never get a decent nights sleep like this." She had thought briefly that it could be the strain if her job, but for months she had had no issues. It felt more like something was coming. Something dark and evil that had the potential to consume her. Something that made her fear doing her job and living on this small ship.<p>

"_Senior officers report to the bridge_," came an announcement over the comm.

"Another day," she said to herself as she quickly put on her uniform and left her quarters.

"Answering the summons?" Addams joked as he ran into her in the corridor.

"Well they did say senior officers, not juvenile captains," she answered returning the joke as they entered the turbolift.

"So what do you think it is this time?" Ardana asked, "Pirates, terrorists, bad fruit salesman."

"Oh god red alert Ardie," Addams chuckled out, "I've never been so sick. That's the last time I eat a Rigelian apple."

There was a slight hiss has the turbolift doors opened allowing the captain first officer access to the bridge. "Report," Addams said as he took his chair and Ardana stood next to him.

"We recorded a fluctuation in the warp field," Lt. Carmichael said as he took his station, "When we scanned for the cause the only thing we found was a quantum trace signature."

"And what's so special about it?" Addams asked,"There are trace signatures all over the place."

"This one's different," Ardana from one of the sensor panels, "It's not natural."

Ardana Screamed as she felt a powerful darkness envelope her mind. It was blacker than space and the feeling it gave her was utterly cold and terrifying. She began to sink to her knees while clutching her head before passing out on the deck. The only movement was the random twitching of her lekku which jerked from random muscle spasms.

Addams rushed to her side as she lay there unconscious. He looked at Carmichael, "Looks like trouble has found us again. I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know now."

* * *

><p>Ensign Javok stood stoically at the transporter waiting for his relief officer to arrive. Most of his crew mates disliked the graveyard shift but he used the quiet to meditate since it was difficult to do so in his bunk. His father has told him that Humans were illogical, and he would have trouble focusing around them. He had nearly returned to his trance that he was pulled from by the tremor aboard the ship when his console lit up. "Fascinating," he said as the transporter activated and a figure appeared hidden by a black and purple cloak. He reached for his commbadge to call for help, but the figure launched themselves off the transporter pad and buried a crimson lightsaber blade into his chest. "Not quick enough Vulcan," came a computerized voice from under the hood of the cloak as the intruder made their way to the hatch of the Jefferies tube.<p>

* * *

><p>Ardana opened her eyes as she felt herself being moved. Instinctively she tried to sit up, but found Dr. T'lara standing over her. "That would be unwise," she stated in her cool Vulcan demeanor. "I'm fine," Ardana strained to answer and sit up at the same time.<p>

"I hold a difference of opinion Commander," T'lara responded, "You collapsed on the bridge. That by the very fact that it happened tells me that you are not in fact fine."

"Trust me, I'm fine," Ardana said in a weak protest.

"I side with the doctor," Addams said butting in, "You go to sickbay and get checked out."

"With all due respect sir, I'm ok," she responded.

"That's an order Commander," Addams barked.

Ardana let her shoulders fall as she laid back down onto the gurney,"Aye sir.," she said with a defeated tone.

Once the medical team had cleared the bridge with his first officer in tow, Addams dropped down into his chair. "_Security to transporter room 1. There's been a murder._"

* * *

><p>Addams looked down at the body of the young Vulcan. He had only been on the ship for about a month and a half. While the security team ran their investigation Addams took a closer look at the ensign. "Addams to sickbay," he said as he hit his commbadge.<p>

"_Sickbay here,_" came T'lara's reply.

"How is Commander Kreen?"

"_It appears she suffered from a sensory overload. At present I cannot identify the cause, but the symptoms are gone. I believe she is fit for duty, but should return here at the first sign or trouble._"

"Understood," Addams said, "Please send her down to transporter room 1."

"_Yes sir_," came the cold reply.

* * *

><p>The intruder crawled through the jefferies tube hoping to avoid detection before the mission at hand could be completed. The technology to transport had been a success now it remained to be seen how well the intruder could move among them undetected. The Vulcan had been discovered far more quickly than would've been preferable, but it did provide enough of a distraction to get off that deck. Emerging from a hatch on the main crew deck the intruder quickly moved from one area to another until a certain door appeared. The door had "Cmdr. Ardana Kreen First Officer," printed on the tag. "Oh this is just too perfect," spoke the metallic voice from under the hood. The intruder raised a small device to the control panel next to the door overriding the lock and granting entry.<p>

* * *

><p>Ardana kept a firm grip on her lightsaber as she approached the transporter room. Even though she had been cleared by the CMO she couldn't shake the feeling that there was some very dark energy aboard this ship. While it wasn't overbearing anymore her head pounded from the power that pushed through the ship. The one thing that still had her guessing was that it felt like a dark and twisted perversion of her own energy.<p>

The doors slid open with their customary swish and she entered the small and crowded room. "Captain you wanted to see me," she said as he silently motioned her over to him. She fought through the crowd of security officers to find Addams standing next to a dead ensign. "Oh my God," Ardana gasped as she knelt next to the fallen junior officer.

"This is the curious part," Addams said as he pointed out the Vulcan's wound, "It has all the characteristics of a plasma bolt, but they're never this tidy about the damage they do. There's no splash effect."

"That's because this was done with a lightsaber," Ardana said, shock evident in her fatigued voice. The darkness was beginning to cloud her mind again.

"You're the only person on board with one," Security Chief Parsons stated, "I'll need to ask you a few questions."

"At ease Lieutenant," Addams said, "she was passed out on the bridge when this happened. It couldn't have been her."

"Someone might have modified a phaser," she said, "Like I did on the Betelgeuse."

"Could they do that?" Parsons asked, "That's something I should have been aware of."

"It's not really that hard," Ardana said, "Add a magnetic coupler to the phase emmiter and you have a perfectly functional saber. A child could do it really."

"I'll start an investigation," Parsons said as the medical team prepared to move Ensign Javok to the morgue.

Ardana shook her head in a vain attempt to clear the darkness that was trying to push it's way in. She shifted slightly and stumbled into a wall.

"Ardie, are you OK?" Addams asked, his voice filled with concern.

She nodded slightly, "I just need to get some rest," she answered.

Addams nodded with understanding, "Take the rest of your shift off. I'll call you if an emergency pops up."

Again she nodded and slowly made her way out the door intent on falling into the bed that awaited her in her quarters. Hopefully sleep would not be so disturbing.

After a few minutes she arrived at her door which opened obediently. As soon as she entered the dark room she felt the darkness attack again. This time it hit her hard and before she could even attempt to correct herself she was on the floor. The last thing she saw was a cloaked figure step out of the shadows. It lowered its hood and removed the mask covering its face. The face that stared back wasn't possible. She heard a distinctly female voice mutter the word, "Pathetic," as consciousness finally left her.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's a bit short, but it was either break this into two chapter or have one massive one. I chose the former. Hope you enjoyed it and as always please read and review.**


	6. Intruder Part II

**Starfleet Jedi**

**Chapter 6**

**Intruder Pt. 2**

* * *

><p>Addams sat in his command chair with irritation evident on his face. In all the years that she had served on his ship she had never once been late for her shift. Once it hit the thirty minute mark he finally gave in to his annoyance. "Addams to Kreen," he said after tapping his communicator, "You should have been on the bridge thirty minutes ago. Are you still felling ill?"<p>

"_On my way_," came the curt reply.

Addams sat back in his chair, "Well that was out of character," he though to himself as he turned to Parson's station, "Any word on the investigation?"

"All phasers on board are accounted for and unmodified", Parsons stated flatly, "And the only known saber on the ship belongs to Commander Kreen."

"So you expect me to believe that my first officer and one of my best friends, someone who has spent most of her career on this ship murdered an ensign in cold blood for absolutely no reason, and while passed out cold on the bridge?" Addams questioned.

"No... No sir," Parsons said, "But if I can get a good scan of the commander's saber I might be able to configure the sensors to tell when one has been activated."

The turbolift doors opened and Ardana stepped out onto the bridge. Addams noticed that she was carrying herself differently then normal. She looked gruff; like she was looking for a fight. He eyed her suspiciously as she took a spot standing at the railing overseeing the bridge.

"Something wrong Ardie?" he asked hopeful that he was imagining things.

"I'm fine," she spit out at him, "And you will refrain from using that ridiculous nick name."

Addams sat in his chair wearing a stunned expression. In nearly eight years she had never spoken to him like that under any circumstance.

The lights on the bridge dimmed as the deck shuttered.

"What the hell was that?" Addams asked.

"Looks like some subspace interference," the helmsman said, "Nothing major though."

"It's amazing this ship is still in one piece," Ardana said with a smirk, "Considering it's being held together by bantha fodder."

"I think what our grumpy first officer is asking is why didn't the internal dampners compensate for it?" Addams asked while glaring at Ardana who simply looked past him like he wasn't there.

"Looks like one of the stabilizers is out sir," Ensign Valora said from the ops station.

"Give the green girl a hand," Ardana said maliciously, "She's more than a rack and hips."

Addams audibly grunted in anger as he forced himself out of his chair. "Parsons, you have the bridge," he barked, "Commander a word."

He saw her roll her eyes in annoyance as she began following him to the turbolift. As soon as they were in the turbolift Addams sealed the door.

"Alright, I've seen you in moods before, but what the hell is going on Ardana?" he asked forcefully.

She stared at the door, "I have no idea what you mean... Sir," she said with the last bit obviously forced.

"I've known you for almost twelve years and in all the time you've been on this ship you've never been as insubordinate as you are today. You insulted the ship and crew. I know something is going on, and I want to know what."

She grabbed him by the front of his tunic and shoved him against the wall, "Perhaps I'm just tired of serving under a worthless louse such as yourself. No wonder you haven't gotten a bigger ship... Captain. You have no ambition and I'm tired of it. If I had my way I would have you removed and show you what a real commanding officer can do!"

Addams swallowed hard as he saw an orange glow in her normally green eyes. This was the look of someone who was ready to kill him in a heartbeat.

"That's enough!" he shouted as he pushed her off of him, "You're relieved of duty, and confined to Quarters. Now get out of my sight until I'm ready to deal with you." He immediately opened the doors and walked back onto the bridge.

Ardana watched the door shut with a smirk, "If that's the way we're playing, fine," she said before barking out her destination.

* * *

><p>She fought against the bindings that held her to her chair. The last thing she remembered before waking up was her own face staring down at her as the world faded away. It was slightly different with tattoos and a scar, but it was the same. She heard the gentle swoosh as the door to her quarters opened and her mysterious duplicate stood in front of her wearing her uniform. She tried to speak, but only managed a muffled grunt through the gag that had been placed in her mouth.<p>

"You're awake," she said to her tied up double as be began stripping the uniform off, "And not a moment too soon. I was so hoping to have a proper conversation before killing everyone on this ship."

She activated a strange looking device which enveloped the room in a soundproof bubble, "A little toy from home," she quipped, "Most useful when you always have people spying on you." She swaggered to Ardana making sure that the bound Twi'lek could see every curve of her naked form, "How do you survive looking so bland?"

She picked up a dermal regenerator and activated it. As it's beam traveled over her body it revealed black tattoos twisting up her lekku, swirling around her breast, and streaking down her abdomen before wrapping around her legs. She brought it to her faceand ran it over the left side of her face revealing a large scar going from just below her eye, down her cheek, and ending near her chin as well as more tattoos in her cheeks and above her eyes.

She set the device down on the table, "Much better," she said as she undid Ardana's gag. "Silly me, I've done all the talking."

"Who are you?" Ardana asked in a raspy voice.

"Well aren't we creative?" the double asked as she walked away with a bit of swagger in her hips.

"You look like me and feel like me although you've been twisted and perverted on what seems like every level," Ardana said.

"Ardana Kreen, assassin for the Sith Infinite Empire, and more recently a captain for the Terran Empire."

"The Sith empire fell over a millenia ago to the republic. Every Jedi knows that," Ardana spat before licking her dried lips.

"That's the joy of parallel universes," Dark Ardana said as she pulled on a pair of skin tight black pants, "In my universe the Sith eradicated the republic and their pathetic Jedi order leading to an empire that has ruled the entire galaxy. I myself was taken at a young age from the slave pens and entered into the Sith Academy to become Sith or Die trying." She then pulled out a red, black, and gold uniform top that showcased her breasts and left a mid drift showing.

Ardana noticed four rank pips and the symbol of earth being ran through by a sword. "When I stumbled upon the Terrans they were at the brink of defeat at the hands of the Klingons and Cardassians. The I.S.S. Stratford took me from the wreck of my ship and questioned me for days in their agony booth. Once I escaped, I killed one Captain Richard Addams and took command of his ship. From there we ran campaign after campaign until the Klingons and Cardassians knelt down as our servants. The looks when Emporer Sulu pinned a medal on my chest were absolutely priceless."

"It must be a terrible place," Ardana said, "full of hate and suffering."

"Suffering makes you powerful," was the response, "I spent years during my training having compassion and weakness beaten and raped out of me, and that's how I became the person I am today!"

Ardana noticed electricity crackling around her doubles clenched fists. Whatever had been done to her had run deep to the point where she cherished the mistreatment. She opened her mouth to say something, but found her doubles lips pressed against hers. After several seconds she pulled back and replaced the gag, "Too bad we couldn't get to know each other... better," she said seductively as she deactivated the field in the room, "But I have so much to do before I go home."

She winked at Ardana before strolling casually out of her quarters.

* * *

><p>Addams sat on the bridge contemplating today's events. Ardana was completely not herself and he was wondering if there was something wrong with her. He was just about to order a course change when the consoles on the bridge went dark.<p>

"Sir all bridge functions have been rerouted to auxiliary control," Carmichael said, "We're changing course."

"What the hell is going on here?" Addams asked.

"The security code was Commander Kreen's," Parsons said as he tried to gain control of anything other than the most basic ship systems. "What the hell is running through your head Ardie?" he asked.

"Computer, locate Commander Kreen," Addams ordered.

"_Commander Kreen is in her quarters_," the computer responded.

"Parsons, get a full security team to auxiliary control. Carmichael, you have the bridge," Addams ordered before ducking into the turbolift.

"Parsons to security," he said into his commbadge, "I want a full security team to meet me on deck 7 now."

* * *

><p>Addams stood outside Ardana'a door trying to work up the courage to do the one thing he hated most. To use his power as captain to invade an officers privacy.<p>

"Computer override security lock on these quarters authorization Addams 779 charlie." The doors slid open and he stepped inside to see the quarters an absolute mess which was completely unusual for his first officer. He heard the sound of struggling as he got further in before seeing Ardana tied to a chair.

"Oh my god!" he shouted as he rushed over to her and undid the gag, "What happened?"

"Some kind of duplicate from a parallel universe," Ardana said with a raspy voice. "She assaulted me and took my place."

"Well that explains the attitude shift," Addams said as he untied her.

"She's going to kill everyone aboard," Ardana said as Addams finished. She stood up and stretched her extremities. She picked up her lightsaber from the floor and turned to her captain. "Where is she?"

"All ship systems was transferred to Auxiliary control," Addams said, "Best we can tell the ship has changed course, but we have no way of knowing to where."

"Somewhere she can escape without getting caught," Ardana said as she saw red clouds of gas appearing in her window.

"The Briar Patch," Addams said with shock evident in his voice, "We're not shielded against the metaphasic radiation."

"_Parsons to Captain Addams."_

"Addams here," he said after tapping his commbadge.

"_We got into auxiliary control, but she activated a site to site transport. Without internal sensors we can't track her."_

Ardana closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. She ran through corridors and jefferies tube until she found the energy signature. One so close to her own, but twisted by pain and darkness. "She's in the main shuttlebay," she said before bolting out of her quarters with Addams in hot pursuit.

* * *

><p>The large doors to the shuttlebay slid open with a loud mechanical soud as the captain and his first officer stepped into the room. They saw her working on rewiring one of the cargo transporters.<p>

"Stop!" Addams shouted, "You're under arrest for illegally seizing a Federation starship, two counts of assault on a starfleet officer, and the murder of a starfleet officer.

Dark Ardana stopped working immediately and turned to face those that would dare interrupt her work. "You can't stop me," she said as she ignited her lightsaber, bathing her skin in the crimson light. Ardana took notice that her doubles sabe was similar in construction to her own, but it had two blades attached to the edges of the emitter, as well as a 3 inch spike mounted to the pommel.

"Killing you again will be a real bonus," she said with venom dripping like honey from her lips. Without effort she jumped into the air planning on bringing her blade right down on the captains head.

Ardana ignited her own blade and deflected the attack of her dark counterpart. Dark Ardana came with a wide sweep, but that too was blocked.

Addams bolted to the other side of the shuttlebay and took cover behind a shuttle watching in amazement as the two Twi'leks went at each other in an all out battle.

"You're rusty," Dark Ardana said as her double was beginning to have trouble keeping up, "What's the matter; nobody to fight in this pathetic excuse of a universe you live in?"

Ardana did her best to ignore the comments of her double, but quickly found herself on the losing end of the fight. This dark copy was stronger and more powerful than she was, but she was irrational. Ardana held her ground hoping for a mistake. She blocked another blow only to find herself flying towards the wall. She heard the thud her body made as she hit before crumpling to the ground with her double looking down at her with a sadistic smile, "Time to die," she said as she raised her saber.

As she brought her blade down she felt a burning sensation in her back. With her concentration broken Ardana re-ignited her blade and sliced it up severing Dark Ardana's arm just below the elbow.

The doubles eyes widened as she saw her lightsaber and the arm that held it fall to the floor. She turned her head to see Addams pointing a phaser at her ready to take another shot, and from the corner of her eye saw her goody goody counterpart stand up.

"It's over," Ardana said, "You've lost."

"I think not," her double spat and she tapped the empire symbol on her chest, "I will have revenge," she uttered, looking at the stump where her arm used to be before vanishing in a shower of sparkles.

"Damn," Addams said as he came out from behind the shuttle, "She got away."

"I have a feeling that she'll show her face again," Ardana said as she picked up her double lightsaber and arm, "I'll be in sickbay," she said before walking out the door.

"_Parson to Addams, I've restored ship functions, but we're beginning to saturate with radiation."_

"Very good lieutenant," Addams responded, "Turn us around and take us out of the patch, best possible speed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long update time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	7. Times Change Pt 1

**Starfleet Jedi**

**Chapter 7**

**Times Change Pt. 1**

* * *

><p>(Starfleet Intelligence)<p>

Rear Admiral Abigail Rivers sat in her office poring over reports. She was not a physically imposing woman standing only five feet tall and weighing in at just a bit over one hundred pounds, but she had a knack for intelligence work and with it had made her way up the ranks. With a slightly pained groan she released her strawberry blonde hair from the severely constricting bun at the back of her head letting the curly locks fall free. She leaned forward in her chair and released a sigh of exasperation as she picked up a padd which contained a Romulan transmission that had been decrypted and leaned back into her chair, "Raktijino," she barked at the small replicator next to her desk.

Her agents had been slowly feeding her information on the Romulans trying to gather intel on a very unique starfleet officer. They were clamoring to find out what made Commander Kreen tick. Recently it had come to her attention that Starfleet Medical had discovered how these "Midiclorians," interacted with her genetic code and allowed her to become psionic. Another interesting fact they had discovered that the same markers existed in a dormant state in some way, shape, or form throughout most races within the Federation. Now there was talk among the council to start a program to train those who were found to possess these unique genetic traits, which would undoubtedly alert the enemies of the federation as to what to look for in their own populations. This was a troubling development indeed.

* * *

><p>Ardana sat on the edge of the bed in her quarters while Addams looked over the message sent to her. "Ardie, this is fantastic news," he said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Ardana nodded slightly, "But it's dangerous. Without proper training and devotion one can turn to the dark side easily." Addams placed the padd on the small table and sat down on the bed, "You'll do great," he whispered in her ear cone. Ardana rolled her eyes, "It's not the direction I feel is proper in my career. I was never a master."<p>

Their moment was interrupted as the ship shuttered and groaned from a weapon strike, "Addams to bridge, what the hell is going on?"

"_We're under attack sir_," Came Parsons voice.

"Duty calls," Ardana stated as she slipped her boots back on.

Moments later the turbolift doors opened and the captain and first officer stepped out onto the bridge, "Report," Addams ordered as he took his chair and turned towards the viewscreen. Parson's went over the readings, "Unknown, but they appear to be utilizing cloaking technology but the energy signatures match more with Cardassian weapons than Romulan or Klingon."

"The Obsidian Order," Addams stated, "A secret organization in the Cardassian government, but they're existence has only been rumored." Ardana went over the scans, "Well I think we can confirm the rumor. Judging from the scans that we ran during their brief decloaking I would assume that we are facing a Galor class vessel." Addams furrowed his brow, The Galor class was the latest and greatest Cardassian vessel and if this one could cloak who knew what else was on it. "Full power to shields and standy by warp drive. We can't beat them, but maybe we can get away."

The ship rocked from another hit and the helm console erupted in a shower of burning sparks. "Shields down!" Parsons yelled as the familiar whine of a transporter hit their ears. Addams spun in his chair to find his first officer missing, "Of course they wanted her... Everyone wants her," he muttered to himself, "Get us up and running!" he ordered as he looked at the blank viewscreen, "Hang on Ardie, we're coming."

* * *

><p>Ardana materialized in what appeared to be a cell with no windows and only a metal door to contain her. "What now?" she asked herself as she unclipped her saber from her belt and ignited the blade filling the dark room with a soft blue light. With a singular thrust she sent the blade through the door and began cutting her way out. She had no idea what to do when she escaped but removing herself from this cell was foremost on her mind. She felt a jolt and was thrown backwards as a force field came into being around the door. "Fine," she muttered, "I'll go through the wall." Suddenly she felt lightheaded and her vision began to swim as she noticed that they were pumping anesthetic gas into her holding cell.<p>

As her world went dark she heard the door open. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a boot kick her saber away from her as she was lifted off the ground.

* * *

><p>"Yes admiral I do know what this means," Addams said to Admiral Rivers through their subspace conversation. Abigail Rivers stared at him for a moment, "The Cardassians want her and I'm sure if the Romulans were to find out about her they would too. We need to retrieve Commander Kreen." Addams nodded, "I agree, but the Stratford is no match to this Cardassian cruiser." With a sigh the admiral punched in a few commands, "I'm sending the Enterprise to rendezvous with you. Captain Picard will command the rescue op. Starfleet out." Addams leaned back in his chair. He had heard of Picard. Made a name for himself by beating Jim Kirk as the youngest captain in Starfleet history, and had quite the reputation as a no nonsense commander, and while he had not seen one of the new Galaxy Class ships in action, he knew they were reported to be as effective as they were massive.<p>

* * *

><p>Ardana could feel consciousness returning to her. Even though she was severely disoriented, she could feel something in her mouth. Suddenly there was a sharp pain as she felt one of her back teeth ripped from her jaw. Suddenly she found herself wide awake and screaming a human phrase, "What the hell!" "Quiet!" she heard one of her captors bark, "It's for identification purposes." Feeling blood begin to flow through the open hole in her gum she struggled against the bonds that held her strapped to a chair, "I demand to know why you've kidnapped a Starfleet officer. This is a blatant act of war against the federation." A large man stepped into the light, his gray skin and protruding neck scales clearly identified his as Cardassian, "You're a guest of the Obsidian Order and will remain so until we see fit to release you." Ardana blinked a couple times. She knew that release from the Cardassians usually meant execution, "Then who is my host?" she asked. "I am Gul Givack," he responded, "And I am now your master."<p>

She was released from the chair and shackled before she had time to react, but with her mind she was able to tell that they had planned to use her for something. Four guards led her from the examination room and shoved her into another cell. Once the door closed and locked the magnetic shackled released allowing her to separate her hands but leaving the cuffs attached. As she turned to face the door she spotted a small figure huddles in the corner. It was dirty and wearing rags for clothes. She knelt down beside the form and brushed the black hair back from the prisoners face. With a gasp she realized that it was a girl no older than six years of age and judging from the dark blue skin and deep almost glowing red eyes realized that it was a Chiss child.

"How is this possible?"

"Who are you?" she asked getting only a puzzled look from the girl, "Coo chuba," she said in her rusty Huttese knowing that if she didn't speak basic she probably spoke that. The girl blinked, "Gena'imitha'rome du Nar Shadaa." She looked at the girl, "Ardana."

Just then Ardana felt her cuffs snap back together as the door opened revealing Gul Givack, "Walk with me Starfleet," he commanded. Ardana looked at the girl and nodded before standing up and stepping out of the cell. "You will release us," she said to him through the Force. He chuckled a bit, "I don't think so and before you try again we are trained against the use of telepathy." He led her down and empty corridor and threw her against a wall, "How did you get her to speak?" Ardana shook loose the cobwebs from the upper part of her lek hitting the wall, "I used her language. Speaking would be easier if I were allowed a universal translator." He released her, "For some reason we're unable to lock on to her syntax. It's a complex language."

"How did she get here?" Ardana asked, "It's obvious that you know nothing about her." Givack looked down on his prisoner, "She was found in a decaying stasis pod. Our estimates say that it's at least 1500 years old." Ardana nodded, "I see and what do you need with me?" Givek pulled out a portable scanner and activated the display, "She has some unique genetic markers. Markers that appear in only an eighth of a percent of our population. We heard a rumor about a Starfleet officer who had these markers and was capable of some unique abilities. We want you to train her and our people to do what you do." Ardana shook her head, "I won't." Giveck threw her to the ground causing her face to hit the grating in the floor, "Listen carefully. You live as long as I say you do, so the best way to stay alive is for me to find you useful." He then grabbed her by the shoulder of her uniform, ripping it as he pulled her to her feet. "Fine," she said as she pulled his hand off of her and causing her uniform to tear further exposing the top of her breast, "But I have a few conditions." Givack harrumphed, "And what would those be my pet?" Ardana pulled at the torn fabric in an attempt to cover herself, "I want a programmable universal translator so I can communicate with the girl easier, and we will not be kept in a cage like animals in your zoo." Giveck smile triumphantly, "You will be given more comfortable quarters, but there will be a guard posted outside your door, and you will not live your room without an escort. I'll get you your translator, but I also have a condition."

* * *

><p>Addams sat in his chair impatiently when he felt the engines hum to life through the deck plates,"Main power restored Lt. Carol said from the helm station, "Course captain?" Addams hesitated for a moment, "Course five three seven mark nine. Rendezvous with the Enterprise." He felt himself get pulled back into his seat due to the inertial dampener not being quite functional and his small and damaged ship jumped to warp, "Hold on Ardie, we'll get you back."<p>

It didn't take more than a few hours for the Enterprise to appear on the Stratford's sensors as the ships hurled through space towards each other. "We're being hailed, "Parsons said. "On screen," Addams replied with a touch of irritation." Ardana was his officer and friend and he hated on having to rely on help to save her. Jean Luc Picard and his crew appeared on the Stratford's small viewscreen, "Captain Picard," Addams said as he stood up from his chair and straightened his uniform, "We're honored to have your assistance in this matter." Picard nodded, but there was no politeness. It appeared as if he was judging Addams and his crew through the viewscreen, "I've heard of your unique first officer captain and if the Cardassians have decided they want her it could spell trouble."

"Indeed," Addams replied, "I know all too well what she is capable of." Picard seemed to contemplate what he said, "I'm going to have my first officer and a security team come aboard. We need to go over the evidence and decide what actions would be best to take." Addams nodded, "We'll have the transporter standing by."

"Very good," Picard said, "And You did the right thing. I know many captains who would have gone after them despite the overwhelming odds. Enterprise out."

* * *

><p>Ardana was led to secure quarters with the girl that she had decided to call Gena since her full name was just too much of a mouthful. Once they were inside she noticed that while still spartan, these quarters were a serious improvement on the cell they had previously occupied. Giveck kneeled down to the girl," Soon you'll work for us." Ardana did her best with her limited knowledge of the language to translate. After only a moment a look of understanding appeared on the girls face and she turned to look at Giveck, "Cha skrunee da pat, sleemo!" she shouted at him causing Ardana to smirk. "What did she say?" Giveck asked with irritation evident in his voice. "Don't count on it slime ball," Ardana replied. Giveck backhanded the child and turned to Ardana, "You would do well to teach her some manners!" Giveck regained his composure and grabbed Ardana by the arm, "Time to keep your end of the bargain," he said as he yanked her from the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Lt. Tasha Yar, Worf, and Lt. Commander Data all sat with Addams in the Stratford's conference room going over details about Commander Kreen's abduction as well as the commander herself to better understand why people would want her. "I've never seen anything like it," Tasha said as she watched the recorded lightsaber fight between Ardana and her dark counterpart, "And those blades are actually made out of energy?" Addams nodded as he produced the phaser that Ardana had modified aboard the Betelgeuse. Pressing the fire control a saber blade erupted from the emitter, "This is one she rigged out of a phaser. I can't leave it on long since the phaser wasn't built for it, it will overheat after a few minutes, but from what I've seen it will cut through pretty much anything without too much trouble." He turned it off and handed it to Data who opened the casing and looked at the relatively simple modifications, "Fascinating," he said.<p>

"_Bridge to Addams_," came Parsons' voice over the comm, "_We're receiving a transmission._" Addams tapped his commbadge, "Put it through down here," he replied. Almost instantly Ardana appeared on the wall mounted viewer. He noticed a few cuts and bruises as well as her torn up uniform. He also noticed that her head tails were pulled in front over her shoulders instead of behind her like she normally wore them, "_This is Commander Ardana Kreen first officer of the U.S.S. Stratford. At this time I am currently onboard a Cardassian cruiser and I am announcing my intention to leave Starfleet and join the Obsidian Order. Please do not attempt to come get me nor to negotiate for my return. The cardassians would consider that an act of war. On a personal note I would like to say something to my former captain. Richard, I'm so sorry, but I have to do what is right."_

The transmission ceased leaving everyone in the room with the exception of the android slack jawed. "I don't damned believe it." Addams said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the long update, but the Plot Tribbles ran away. I know this story is kind of disjointed jumping from event to event but I have to establish how she came to be for the story I've had written down for 2 years. That being said this will begin the wrap up as I only plan about three more chapters. Once it's done I will star posting her first true story. Hope you enjoy, and as always please read and review.**


End file.
